Transistor devices, such as MOSFETs, are widely used as electronic switches in various types of electrical applications, such as drive applications, power conversion applications, household applications, or consumer electronic applications. A MOSFET is a voltage controlled device that switches on and off dependent on a drive voltage applied to a gate terminal. However, a conventional power MOSFET, that is a MOSFET that is suitable for switching electrical loads, includes an internal diode (usually referred to as body diode) that can be forward biased independent of the drive voltage. For example, in an n-type MOSFET, the body diode conducts independent of the drive voltage whenever a positive voltage is applied between a source terminal and a drain terminal of the MOSFET. When the body voltage is reverse biased, the MOSFET switches on and off dependent on the drive voltage. Thus, a conventional MOSFET is only capable to switch on and off when a voltage with a first polarity is applied between the drain and source terminals, while it always conducts when a voltage with a second polarity opposite the first polarity is applied between the drain and source terminals.
However, there is a need to provide a transistor device, in particular a MOSFET that is capable of switching on and off independent of a polarity of a voltage between the load terminals.